The Corrupted
The Corrupted are a species introduced in Shamble Project. They are a collection of souls that could not rise to Heaven or descend to Hell due to Thanatos' soul manipulation magic. All souls are instead sent to Purgatory and are released through loopholes. In order to break the barrier, souls take out their woes on living creatures by combining with each other. Taking out their woes on a living creature transforms them into a "Shamble". Creating the Corrupted. Pandemonium describes the Corrupted as "souls with an unburning desire to go to the afterlife and to be put to rest." Unlike all forces of the Earth, the Corrupted cannot be seen by non-corrupted creatures. They can be seen by Shambles, however. Corruption Process In order to take out their woes on someone else, the Corrupted attack a normal being and knock them unconscious. Afterwards, they dissolve and slide into the victim's wounds, ears, nose, etc. Draining themselves of corrupted energy and putting it into the victim. Much like a parasite. When done, the souls leave the body and go to the afterlife. This process is known as the Corruption Process. The Corruption process goes from two minutes to thirty minutes long, depending on the amount of souls compiled into the body and the size of the body. Undergoing the process as the victim makes them undergo horrific nightmares and torture. The process behaves much like sleep paralysis. In order to prevent this event from occurring, Shambles attempt to slay the Corrupted before they leave their loopholes. It takes three days on average for the Corrupted to leave the loophole after going to Purgatory. Interruption It is possible to interrupt a Corruption Process, but the process is very difficult to pull off without killing the victim of Corruption Process. First of all, the person attempting to stop the process must be there while it happens. Second of all, they must try to drain the soul out through supernatural means or hurting the body in some sort of manner. In most cases though, the victim is killed in the process due to the amount of damage that must be taken to truly drain the victim of all the Corrupted within their body. Only one Shamble has ever survived this process. Due to the risks and dangers of interrupting a Corruption Process, many Shambles see the Corruption Process as a sign they were too late to prevent another Shamble being created. Different Types of Corrupted In Pandemonium's journal, the Corrupted are divided into seven different types: * Pride. * Envy. * Wrath. * Gluttony. * Lust. * Sloth. * Greed. Each type has different abilities and has different ways of attacking the victim. They also determine the nightmares that the victim undergoes in the process. List of Corrupted This is a giant list of all the Corrupted that appear in Shamble Project. wip here. If you are looking for the Bestiary of Shamble Project, see '''here. '(its gonna be a long time before you see this)'' Category:Vocabulary Category:Corrupted